<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BNHA Killing Game by GalaxyinmyHands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519333">BNHA Killing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyinmyHands/pseuds/GalaxyinmyHands'>GalaxyinmyHands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Analyst Midoriya Izuku, Asui has siblings, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bisexual Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Gore, Bodybuilder Kirishima Eijirou, Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Gay Bakugou Katsuki, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hypnotist Shinsou Hitoshi, Ice Skater Todoroki Shouto, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Skydiver Uraraka Ochako, Swimmer Asui Tsuyu, Track Star Iida Tenya, Weight Lifter Shouji Mezou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyinmyHands/pseuds/GalaxyinmyHands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty Ultimates go in, one comes out. Who will it be?<br/>*Don't need to know Danganronpa to read*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midoriya Izuku stood outside the ominous building and gulped. 'So this is it huh... The legendary Hope's Peak Academy,' Anxious thoughts swirled through the boy's head as he clenched his acceptance letter. "There's no way I'm going to survive in here...," Izuku muttered to himself.</p>
<p>Hope's Peak Academy is a school unlike any other. It's a school of the best of the best. Teens who excel in their field, whether that be academics, sports, art, or anything else that involves a talent. Those talented enough to get into Hope's Peak are called Ultimates, and aren't required to go to an actual class. As long as they are still able to perform their talent at a certain level, they had free reign. Students can't submit an application, they must be scouted by the school. This makes it nearly impossible to get in, especially if you're 'normal'.</p>
<p>Good thing Izuku isn't normal. When he was young, he had developed mentally much faster pace than other kids. His mother took him to get his IQ evaluated, and it turns out his IQ was that of a genius. Later in life, he became attached to analysis and was scouted by Hope's Peak as an Ultimate Analyst. After spending a day crying with his mom, they were both very emotional, Izuku decided to try and find information regarding his soon-to-be classmates. Not very many were said by name, but Izuku was still impressed by the the quality of talent. The biggest standout to Izuku, who wasn't really as "up to date" as he should have been, was Todoroki Shouto, the Ultimate Ice Skater.</p>
<p>The Ultimate Analyst had been a fan of Shouto for a while, and was extremely excited to meet him! Izuku felt the need to also ask him a few questions. Of course, he always did but... Shouto always seemed so stiff and cold to others. Rumors were always flying around his fellow Ultimate. Some have said that he snaps at anyone and manipulates those around him. While Izuku was hesitant to either confirm or deny those allegations. Still, he was excited to meet him and the other Ultimates. </p>
<p>Which brings him to where he is now, standing outside the large building, trembling, while searching for the confidence to walk inside. It took around five minutes of heavy breathing, three minutes of adjusting his outfit, and ten minutes planning out exactly what he was going to say, before he even stepped a foot into Hope's Peak. As soon as he took that step, however, things began to get dizzy. Izuku's vision blurred, before going completely black.</p>
<p>When Izuku woke up, he was laying at a desk in a room full of empty cork-boards. As the Ultimate Analyst tried to stand, he stumbled a bit as his head throbbed. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself. Izuku checked his watch and felt himself go pale. It was 11:43. He was supposed to be at orientation thirteen minutes ago! 'I must still be in Hope's Peak... The symbol is on the wall,' Izuku rationalized. The green-haired boy scanned the room for any other information, and saw what could only be a children's drawing pinned to one of the boards. The teen folded up the paper and went to put it in his messager bag, with his... huh?! Izuku's computer was missing!</p>
<p>'Maybe a teacher took it, for inspection?' Izuku thought as he roamed the halls. He'd have to ask for it first chance he got, that computer was his life! 'Why am I even in the building? I passed out sure, but even then. I should've woken up in the nurse's office,' the teen thought, not realising he was mumbling out loud. "Something's not right," he said loudly as he finally got to the front entrance. Izuku couldn't believe it when nineteen other pairs of eyes stared back at him. "I think that's the last one, makes twenty," a blonde spiky-haired boy said nonchalantly as Izuku gaped. 'What is happening?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Killing Game?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The front door was blocked off by a large iron door, similar to what would be used for a bank vault. <em>'That definitely wasn't there when I came in,'</em>the anxious boy thought to himself. Surrounding the door were security cameras and machine gun turrets. No one would be able to get in, or out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Everyone turned away from Izuku once they had finished sizing him up. The Ultimate Analyst took a deep breath and made his way to a group. Everyone had split themselves into four groups of uneven numbers. <em>'Already making friends,'</em> the green-haired boy thought to himself. The group he went to first had four people, two boys and two girls.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>One of the girls was kinda cute, with short brown hair and large hazel eyes. She wore a black latex jumpsuit with pink cuffing her wrists, neck, and waist. On her back was a backpack of the same color. The second girl had dark green eyes and hair, tied into the shape of a bun and bow. Did she use hairspray to achieve that? Or was it natural? There were a pair of green swim goggles in her hair, she was most likely involved in a water sport. A stretchy lime green material was covering her top and disappeared into black joggers. The top was probably a bathing suit, and the joggers had a chibi frog face on her left hip. Boy number one had close-cropped blue hair and dark blue eyes hidden behind a pair of square-rimmed glasses. He wore black gym shorts and a navy blue zip-up, both from top-of-the-line athletic wear companies. Another athlete it would seem. Boy number two had fluffy, gravity defying, lavender colored hair and tired eyes. He wore a royal purple dress shirt with black dress pants and a black waistcoat. He had a golden chain connecting to something in his pocket. A watch maybe?</p><p>"H-hi! I'm Midoriya Izuku," the teen stuttered with a shaky grin, "The Ultimate Analyst. Nice to meet you!" Girl number one smiled and shoved her hand in Izuku's face.</p><p>Hello! I'm Uraraka Occhaco, the Ultimate Skydiver!" she said enthusiastically.</p><p>"Calm down Ocha-Chan. He's probably still startled, just like the rest of us were," Lavender-Kun said, sounding both amused and bored, somehow. Occhaco puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Well excuse me for trying to be positive Hitoshi-Kun!" Izuku watched the exchange, making mental notes on everyone's behaviors.</p><p>"Occhaco-San, Hitoshi-San is correct. Izuku-San might not like being touched, and you may have startled him," Blue-Kun said, moving his arms in chopping motions. Blue-Kun turned to Izuku and made a perfect 90° angle bow.</p><p>"I am Iida Tenya, also known as the Ultimate Track Star," he said, holding his arm out in a perfect straight line.</p><p>"A-ah! Hello...," Izuku mumbled, nervous. Hitoshi-Kun snorted.</p><p>"Make sure to practice what you preach, Tenya-San." Green-Chan turned to the Ultimate Analyst with a wide, comforting smile,</p><p>"My name's Asui Tsuyu, but please call me Tsu. I'm the Ultimate Swimmer. Hitoshi-San's the Ultimate Hypnotist, kero." Izuku's eyes widened. <em>'Oh! That must be why he had the watch! He must use it to hypnotise people! And... Tsu-Chan said 'kero.' Does she think she's a frog? If so-,'</em> Izuku was interrupted by Tsu. "Sorry, I should explain that. Back at my old school, everyone would call me 'Frog-Chan' because I love the water. I started to say 'kero' to mess with them, and haven't stopped since," she said. Izuku nodded, reminding himself to get his notebook back from the staff later so he could write that down. He wanted to know everything he could about his classmates!</p><p>After Izuku said his greetings and started to get to know his fellow Ultimates, a voice came over the intercom.</p><p>"Hello! Is this thing on? Oh, ah, yes! Will all students please report to the auditorium?" the voice asked. It took a pause and cackled, "It's not like you have a choice, puhuhu! Not unless you want to become swiss cheeses! Puhuhuhu!" The voice went out and everyone looked at each other in unease.</p><p>"The fuck they mean swiss cheese?!" the same spiky-haired blonde from before snarled. Now that Izuku was looking he could see how filthy the other boy was. He was covered in soot and ash, mainly around his cheeks. Even the steampunk-esqe goggles on his head were gross.  Bright red eyes looked around angerly, a scowl on his face. The rest of his face had bandages, on his check and across his nose. They were wrapped around his arms and hands too. He wore a black tank-top that had an orange 'X' across the front and black sweatpants. Izuku giggled when he saw the rainbow bandana wrapped around Ash-San's right arm. He quickly looked away when the angry boy looked his way. Jokes on him, Izuku's bi.</p><p>When everyone had gotten to the auditorium, there was a small teddybear on a table beside a microphone. It was half black and half white, the light side being cute and dark side giving off an evil-looking vibe. Another thing to note was that it had an exposed brain. It looked up, pulling horrified gasps from the class.</p><p>"Finally! You lot take forever!" the bear stood up, seemingly struggling. "Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Where you lucky students all will partake in the first Mutual Killing Game!" Izuku's eyes widened.</p><p>"A Killing Game!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter was boring. I used Izuku's talent as an excuse to be waaaay too detailed. Also, who does everyone think, or hope, will die first? I'm curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Motive: Who Will Crack First?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the students looked at each other, fear and suspicion in their eyes. The bear who, had introduced himself as Monokuma, had explained the rules of the school. During that, well... Ash-San created a problem. </p><p>"Now! My little ones, here are the rules for your time at Hope's Peak!" Monokuma cheered, twirling around on one foot. "Rule number one, you may not leave the grounds of the school. Rule number two, "nighttime" is from ten pm to seven am. Certain areas will be prohibited during such time. Rule number three, one student who kills another is called a "blackened," and can graduate as long as they stay undetected," Monokuma explained as he danced on his desk. "What the fuck?! I'm not staying in this damned school! And no one's gonna make me!" Ash-San roared and threw himself at the bear, picking it up in the air in a chock hold. "Uh... I wouldn't do that if I were you Blasty," the bear's voice was muffled by Ash-San's hand. Ash-San just growled and Izuku swore he could hear something. Was it... ticking? Ticking could come from a variety of things, like an alarm clock... or maybe. "The bear! It's ticking! Throw it!" Izuku yelled. Thankfully, Ash-San caught on, and threw Monokuma into the air.</p><p>Not a moment too soon, Monokuma exploded midair, causing everyone to shield their faces. Ash-San bent over, breathing heavily, though Izuku could see an adrenaline-filled smile on his face. A spiky redhead wearing a pair of shorts and a red tank, with bandages around the circumference of his hands, stepped up to check if Ash-San was okay. </p><p>Another Monokuma popped up from behind his desk, "I told you not to do that. What is it with teenagers these days? They have no respect for authority," the bear grumbled. Izuku looked on in shock, "Y-you have to be a robot! There's no way-!" "Of course it's a robot dumbass! That means there's a fucking mastermind behind this!" Ash-San snarled, barring his teeth. Monokuma cackled to himself, "Jeez you kids are already at each other's throats! I may not even <em>need</em> to use a motive!"</p><p>
"Monokuma!" Shouto-San yelled over all the commotion. The bi-haired teen was wearing a white button-up with the top few undone. It was paired with black slacks and navy blue sunglasses on top of his head. "You said we could graduate as long as we remain undiscovered. What exactly does that mean?" Monokuma shook his head, "Hold your horses pretty boy! I was getting there!" Shouto-San rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses down. "But before I explain that rule, I have to give another. Rule number four, violence against the headmaster is strictly forbidden! I will generously allow Blasty to get away with this, as he didn't know," Monokuma raised a claw, eyes in slits. "But if it happens again, punishment will be in order!" Izuku gulped at the thought of what type of "punishment" Monokuma would have in mind. "Now, to answer pretty boy's question. The way it works is that if a student gets killed, the person who killed them is called the "blackened," and after a certain period of time, a class trial will begin.</p><p>During this trial, everyone one else must find out who the killer is! If you succeed, than only the blackened is punished! But if you choose the wrong one, the blackened will be allowed to graduate and the punishment will fall on the rest of you!" Izuku felt the blood drain from his face as the bear's annoying laugh rang through his ears. </p><p>"What's stopping us from killing everyone else, and then graduating?" Shouto-San asked, still sounding unbothered by anything happening.</p><p>"Oh! You're right pretty boy, puhuhu! New rule! One person can only kill two people. Any more than that, and you'll punished!~" Monokuma sang, digging through a, suddenly there, pot labeled 'honey.' One of the girls standing by Shouto-San spoke tearfully,</p><p>"Why would you want to kill one person, let alone two!" She was very tall and had her black hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore a red kimono with floral patterns, with a pristine white lab coat. On the coat in fancy red thread lettering, was the name 'Momo.' Monokuma cackled,</p><p>"Well that's just your opinion Hun!" The other girl by Shouto-San and Momo-San clenched her jaw,</p><p>"Hey! Leave Momo-Chan alone! She's believing the best in people! That's not something to mock!" She seemed just like a punk rock girl. Her hair was a short dark purple that barely touched her shoulders. She had headphones over her ears and wore an orange shirt, with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. On both her hands were mesh fingerless gloves, her left hand having at least seven bracelets. Monokuma laughed again,</p><p>"Well let's see how well that resolve stands up to my first motive! Go to the AV Room! And I think you know what happens if you don't. Puhuhuhu!" Monokuma fell behind the desk and his laughter faded. Shouto-San was the first to start leaving, Momo-San and Punk-San following behind him. Everyone else was quick to follow. </p><p>As Izuku went into the AV Room, he saw everyone at one of the computers putting in CDs. Hitoshi-San took him by the arm and led the Ultimate Analyst to two side-by-side computers. "I have our disks in already," he said calmly. Izuku thanked him and put the school's headphones over his ears.</p><p>Izuku's mom came onto the screen, she was on the couch in their small apartment. She gave a wide, sunny smile, "Hello my little Zuku! I hope you're enjoying your time at Hope's Peak! I'm so proud of honey!" Inko started wiping at her eyes as tears started flowing. "I know you'll make me proud!" she said, her voice shaky as she cried happy tears.The scene suddenly fuzzed out and changed. It was their apartment still, but this time it was ransacked and covered in blood splatters. Monokuma's voice rang in the Ultimate Analyst's ears, "Where is poor Inko? Maybe her son could find and help her! If only he wasn't stuck in Hope's Peak!" Izuku tore off the headphones and looked around, the rest of his classmates were in similar states of shock.</p><p>"No! No! No! They have to be okay!" Occha-Chan sobbed as she slide down the wall. A tall, muscle-bound male knelt down to rub her shoulder in a comforting manner. He had silvery white hair that covered one eye, and a baby blue mask that covered the bottom of his face. He wore a gray tank-top and camo cargo pants.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, Ochako-San. That damned bear most likely faked that entire video," his voice was deep and comforting. Izuku nodded, still worried for his friend. Ocha-Chan was sobbing into her hands, desperately whispering how 'they' needed to be okay.</p><p>"I'm Midoriya Izuku, the uh- Ultimate Analyst," Izuku offered, fiddling with his hands. Silver-San rubbed her back, and stood up to his, <em>very tall</em>, full height.</p><p>"I am Shoji Mezo, also known as the Ultimate Weight Lifter," he said, holding his large left hand out to shake. Izuku took it with a nervous smile,</p><p>"Nice to meet you Mezo-Kun."</p><p>"No way dude! Are you really the Ultimate Weight Lifter?!" the loud redhead from before asked. Mezo-San gave a stiff nod. Red-San lit up, "I'm the Ultimate Body Builder, dude!" As Red-San spoke, Izuku could see that all of his teeth were sharp, like shark teeth. "The name's Eijirou, Eijirou Kirishima!" he said, clearly very happy despite the situation he was in. Mezo-Kun lowered his head in recognition.</p><p>"It's lovely to meet you," he said politely. Eijirou-Kun smiled brightly, teeth on full display. </p><p>Izuku and Hitoshi walked through the school, trying to find anything that could help them figure out the mystery of Hope's Peak. Hitoshi was quiet, but very observant. He pointed out everyone's Ultimate Labs. The labs were different rooms meant for everyone to work on their talents in the right environment. Izuku's was the room he had woken up in. Hitoshi said his was a comfortable room with soft couches, dim lights, and incense. "It was perfect," he remarked, "Too perfect." Izuku nodded and wrote that down in a blank notebook. There was a whole bookshelf of them in his dorm room, which was very simple. Just a bed with two bedside tables, a desk, and a door to a bathroom. Inside on of the bedsides was a box of tools all of the males had, the girls having a sewing kit with a picture of the all the... 'soft spots' in the human anatomy. Monokuma had put them there, as another motivation to kill. It was terrifying to think of, someone could kill at anytime. And if it wasn't figured out who the killer was, everyone else would die.  The group  had made a new rule for themselves, no one was to be out at nighttime. It was a good rule, and Izuku was going to make sure he followed that one. As Izuku and Hitoshi finished touring the school, Monokuma came over the PA and called for the beginning of 'nighttime.' Hitoshi was kind enough to walk Izuku to his dorm and say goodnight. Izuku walked to his bed and flopped down, falling into a fitful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates may start to become farther apart, as school is starting up again. I will work where I can, but they may take longer. Here's a longer chapter as an apology! It may seem a bit rushed, sorry!<br/>BTW Thank you for any comments and theories you have, they give me life! (There is a reason Kirishima introduced himself differently!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Body Has Been Discovered!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Izuku made his way into the cafeteria, he thought about Monokuma, Hitoshi-San, and the game they were all being subjected to. <em>"There's no way the Mastermind could be a normal person, they have to be someone who has some sort of power in the school. The principal? Even so, how could he get away with this? My mother would've started a war because I didn't call her. Those videos can't be real, could they? No way someone could've taken Mom down without a fight. But what if-."</em></p><p>"Oi loser! Stop your muttering! It's annoying," Ash-San barked, breaking the other teen out of his thoughts. Izuku narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I'll have you know, my "muttering" is what got me into Hope's Peak in the first place!" Ash-San smirked and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"What are ya? The Ultimate Freak?" Ash-San snickered at his <em>oh so funny</em> joke, please note the sarcasm. Izuku raised his head, trying to make himself look taller.</p><p>"My name is Midoriya Izuku, and I'm the Ultimate Analyst. I've brought down serial killers and drug cartels around the world. You don't scare me!" Izuku was confident in himself and his analyst abilities, no one was ever going to take that away from him. Especially not some short-tempered pomeranian! Ash-San snarled.</p><p>"Yeah? I'm the Ultimate Explosions Master! I can make a bomb out of anything, so watch yourself fucker!" Izuku didn't say anything, mouth wide open. Thankfully, Hitoshi-San came to his rescue.</p><p>"So you're saying that you might kill Izu-Chan? And if we see anyone who's been blown up we should suspect you?" Realization dawned on Ash-San's face,</p><p>"N-no! That's not what I-"</p><p>"Then watch what you say, we're in the middle of a situation where anything you say could be used against you. I should hope you haven't forgotten." Hitoshi-San raised a lilac eyebrow as he watched Ash-San stumble over his words trying to explain himself. Eventually Hitoshi-San got tired and dragged Izuku over to a table with Tenya-Kun and Tsu-Chan.</p><p>"Good morning Izu-Kun, how are you, kero?" Tsu-Chan asked with a small smile.</p><p>"I-i'm fine Tsu-Chan. Just worried, I can still hardly believe what's happening to us to be honest," Izuku said as fiddled with the hem of his jacket. Tenya-Kun nodded and took a sip from his orange juice,</p><p>"Whomever this so-called 'Mastermind' is, he will have trouble with the Iida family!" Izuku's face lit up,</p><p>"Oh yeah! You come from an extremely athletic family, right Tenya-Kun?" Tenya-Kun smiled, clearly proud of his family.</p><p>"Correct Izuku-San! I'm the second son of the Iida family, whom are known for their athletic prowess! My older brother, Tensei, is a runner just as I am!" Tenya-Kun held his arm up, making a perfect 90º angle. Why does he do that? Is it involuntary?</p><p>"That's nice Tenya-Kun. It must be nice coming from a family that small, kero, less to worry about," Tsu-Chan seemed sad, and Izuku wasn't the only one who noticed. </p><p>"Are you okay Tsu-Chan? You seem sad," Hitoshi-San asked, still seeming bored, but still genuine. Tsu-Chan looked up, dark green eyes wide with emotion.</p><p>"It's just those videos Monokuma gave us yesterday. What if they were real? I don't want my family to be in danger, and my little siblings-!"</p><p>"No!" Izuku slammed his hand against the table. "No one is going to be murdered! Nothing's going to happen, and maybe then Monokuma will let us go!" Izuku knew he was grasping for but he had to hope that everything was gonna be okay! It had to be okay! That's when the everyone heard the screams. Izuku looked up, dread filling his heart. He <em>had</em> to say something, didn't he.</p><p>"It seems not everyone shares your sentiment, Izu-Chan," Hitoshi-San said, looking in the same direction. It sounded like it was coming from the labs.</p><p>"Who's missing?" Izuku stood up, hysterical. "Who's missing?!" Izuku quick counted everyone in the room. Six people, six people were missing. Shouto-San, Momo-San, Punk-San, Mezo-Kun, someone Izuku didn't know and... Occha-Chan! Izuku's eyes widened at the thought. He took off running to her lab. It was the one closest to the cafeteria, so of course they would have heard it, right? Izuku could only hope that he wasn't too late!</p><p>He was, but not in the way he was scared of being.</p><p>Occha-Chan was fine, but someone else wasn't. Izuku remembered seeing him yesterday, but hadn't spoken to him. Yesterday, he was a fair skinned blonde with expressive blue eyes. He had worn a silk white dress shirt, with frills on its collar and cuffs, with black dress pants to match. Now, he had blood covering the entirety of his face. Izuku could barely make out where it was coming from. His skull had bowed inward, most likely from blunt force trauma. He had a parachute covering his lower body, it was yellow and blue. Large, bloody footprints mapped where someone had stepped into the blood and then left the room. Izuku felt his gag reflex kick in, the body was already slightly decomposed.</p>
<p>"Ocha-Chan! Are you okay?" Hitoshi-San asked the skydiver. She was positioned by the body, knees pointed together and shaking. Izuku couldn't see her hands as her back was to them. He guessed they were covering her mouth and nose, so she wouldn't puke, probably. Izuku was surprised that Hitoshi-San could even say anything. There was a dead person right there! A person who was alive and breathing only yesterday! A peppy jingle came on over the speakers, followed by a voice Izuku hated. </p><p>"A body has been discovered! Puhuhuhu!" Monokuma laughed over the speakers. Izuku felt tears in his eyes as their "headmaster" continued. "Now, after a certain amount of time, which you can use however you like, a class trial will begin!" Hitoshi-San looked over to the analyst, eyes filled with pity.</p><p>"So," he said, "Where should we begin?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really excited to do this! I haven't found very many Danganronpa, BNHA crossovers! Also, if anyone wants to know what Izuku's wearing, it's a lot like the Breakdance AU outfit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>